Recordándote mejor
by Pilika
Summary: Kei recuerda a alguien que perdió hace tiempo...pero ella también le está buscando...
1. Mis recuerdos

Mis recuerdos  
  
Kei caminaba por la ladera , cerca del río, pensando en lo que había dejado atrás al unirse a los "BladeBreakers", la verdad es que ya era inútil pensar es eso, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no podía evitar recordar a esa chica de cabellos verdes que había robado su corazón tiempo atrás....  
  
*FLASHBACK* Una chica de unos 10 años , con el pelo verde y los ojos azules corría por un enórme jardín.Llebaba una mochila y sonreía ampliamente.  
  
-¡Corre Kei , corre!-sonreía la chica.  
  
-¡Espera Luna, no seas impaciente!-la seguía un chico de 11 años, con los pelos de punta, color celeste.  
  
-Es que no quiero que nos vean, sería horrible-se detuvo la chica ante una verja negra que les separaba del exterior.  
  
-No nos verán, confía en mi-paró el chico al lado de ella.  
  
-Kei....-la chica le miró dulcemente-¿seguro que no quieres venir?, te van a utilizar, éste sitio no es bueno-finalizó ella.  
  
-Puede que tengas razón, pero quiero averiguarlo yo solo.-es chico sonrrió dulcemente y la cogió de los hombros para atraerla a él-  
  
-No quiero dejarte solo....yo-la chica fué cortada por Kei que acababa de besarla.  
  
-Todo irá bien, tu cuidate mucho-dijo el chico abrazándola-  
  
-Si...-la chica sonrió y rozó con los dedos las gafas que llebaba en la cabeza, las que le había regalado él: "Para que nunca me olvides" había dicho.  
  
Esa misma noche, Luna Hikari se escapó con ayuda de su Blade de la abadía de Wensminster, dejando a Kei sólo..  
  
*FÍN DEL FLASHBACK* Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde aquello, pero Kei no conseguía quitarse a la chica de la cabeza...su primer amor.  
  
-Luna...-Kei se rozó los labios con los dedos.Hacía mucho que había olvidado el sabor de los labios de esa chica, la única chica que había conseguido conquistar su corazón.-Fué culpa mía...., nunca debí haberte dejado irte sola, tenía que haber ido contigo.-Desde ese día Kei se culpaba por haberla dejado irse, y la odiaba también,...por haberle dejado solo.  
  
-Algún día...nos volveremos a ver, y ese día, no volveré a dejarte escapar.-  
  
Kei empezó a recordar cada una de las fracciones de ella, era guapa, no hay duda, siempre que la miraba, se perdía en esos dulces ojos azules, pero sin embargo, era la única persona que conseguía hacerlo rabiar, y lo ponía de los nervios.Siempre tenía una sonrisa para cada ocasión, la única vez que la vió llorar fué el día que le abandonó para escaparse de la abadía.  
  
-Tenías razón Luna...aquél era un mal lugar, tenía que haberte hecho caso- se lamentó Kei.  
  
De repente se oyó un golpe sordo, seguido de un grito. -¿Qué demon...?-Kei corrió para ver que ocurría. Pero lo que encontró...  
  
¡¡Hola!!, éste es mi primer fanfic de Bay Blade, espero que no resulte muy aburrido, continuaré pronto, ^-^ gracias a todo el que lo lea, espero sus reviews.  
  
Pilika 


	2. Mi pasado me persigue

Mi pasado me persigue  
  
Kei no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una chica de cabellos verdes, acababa de caerse rodando colina abajo, ahora yacía tumbada , y gritaba al ver que se ke acercaba una serpiente, abriendo la boca peligrosamente.  
  
De repente, para asombro de la chica, un blade apareció de la nada, alejando a la serpiente, que se escabulló asustada.  
  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó la chica extrañada, pero alguien le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella conocía esa mano, y la tomó sin miedo...  
  
Por un momento los dos se quedaron mirándose enbobados, él reconocía esa cara, y ella también.  
  
-Gracias-susurro la chica de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno....¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Kei notando que se ponía nervioso.  
  
-Mi nombre es Luna-volvió a sonreir la chica.  
  
A Kei se le puso la cara blanca y los fantasmas de su pasado volvieron a su mente.-¡Luna!...-pensó Kei...-no puede ser, será sólo coincidencia-se tranquilizó.  
  
Luna y Kei se miraron unos segundos, sin decir nada, ella le recordaba...pero...¿la recordaba él?  
  
-O.K...¿dónde vives?-preguntó intentando no recordar el grán parecido quetenía Luna con aquella chica de su pasado.  
  
-Me he perdido...no, no me he perdido...estóy de paso-vaciló ella, estaba nerviosa.  
  
-Ajá...-Kei no se crehía del todo las palabras de la chica.-¿Tienes donde quedarte?-preguntó de repente, no quería que ella se fuera, no ántes de saber si era ella de verdad.  
  
-La verdad es que no-dijo ella apenada.  
  
-Ven conmigo.-le ordeó él-puedes quedarte con nosotros.-empezó a caminar hacia el templo donde se encontraban los BladeBreakers.  
  
-¡Ah!, muy amable ^-^ gracias-la chica empezó a seguirle sonriente.  
  
Kei no sabía, el sólo hecho de estar cerca de esa chica, y la sonrisa de ella depertaban en él algo extraño, algo que no le pasaba desde hace años, pero ésta chica...era igual a ella...su caracter...su físico...su nombre...  
  
-¡No seas idiota!-se reprendió a si mismo-será sólo casualidad.  
  
Miéntras la chica le seguía felíz...por fín le había encontrado. 


End file.
